joshuaworldfandomcom-20200214-history
External Driving
External Driving (Universe) is a driving game founded by DrivingGuy4402 and created by Joshua World Productions. The driving universe formed in 2014 and was claimed by Joshua World on June 7, 2018. The driving universe has been through a lot of mess throughout 2016. Throughout March to July 2016, lots of people left from the EDU to the NADU (North American Driving Universe) because of the heavy criticism they had with EDU due to the Newburg controversy which people say it is a ripoff of Newark and he ended up kicking them off because of the criticism. List of games There hasn't been any games released yet. Main article: List of External Driving games History Early Era (August 2014 - Spring 2015) This era lasted from August 2014 to June 2015. This era is the beginning of EDU's stages before it got its current name. In August 2014, DrivingGuy4402 began plans of the driving universe. The driving universe was suppose to be called "Addicted Driving Universe", but he changed the name to "Secondary Driving Universe" which started it all. He was going to start with 12 driving games, but he started to begin 13, then he decided more games. The universe also started at Tennessee. In February, 2015, DrivingGuy4402 started making SD II as a driving simulator set on an island. In Spring of 2015, Secondary Driving Universe was renamed to Super Driving Universe. New Era (June 2015 - March 2016) DrivingGuy4402 renamed Super Driving to External Driving. This caused SD II to be renamed to ED II. Around mid June, it was decided that the hub will be cancelled. It was known that he will still create the universe. Nashville ended up getting revamped in July of 2015 and started with plans of a country called Monovia which is east of the coast of Maine and is set in islands. Even a neighborhood road system was planned for the USA area. External Driving's group was created on July 20, 2015. Aspiringshortlot later on joined the External Driving team. However, a few other people got invited to help build the game. In September 2015, AndrewUnionCreator quits ROBLOX leaving South Dakota incomplete. It was unknown if he will still work on his games. He returned later on, but may not work on his games a lot. In November 2015, AndrewUnionCreator and Imaguy414 end up leaving the EDU team. However, DrivingGuy4402 brings back all of Imaguy414's games to continue the projects. AndrewUnionCreator returned to the team as UnknownDOT. In January 2016, the Alicota layout was being planned. UnknownDOT leaves the EDU again due to an argument. EDU II becomes an Atlantic Island game and part of the EDU. Then EDU: Game Testing is created. In February 2016, Alicota changes its name to Calisota due to copyright issues with hva_skjera's Alicota from the classic game Horizon. Boeing747guy joins the EDU team. ED: Game Testing hits 500 visits in less than a month. Blue Waters, Florida, Dewey County, South Dakota, Canadian County, and Oklahoma are created in ED: Game Testing. In March 2016, CanadianRoadGeek joins the EDU Team. ED: Game Testing (hub) soon reaches 1,000 visits. There were 22 fans in the EDU group as of March 7, 2016. However, a glitch happened in the ED: Game Testing hub on that same day where some people couldn't teleport to a testing game (which may have been caused by ROBLOX). Endangered Era (March 2016 - July 28, 2016) This era lasted from mid March 2016 to July 28, 2016. The era started when a ripoff argument started which caused the EDU community to be endangered. Boeing747guy (Now Hydrolock) leaves the EDU team. CanadianRoadGeek gets kicked out of the EDU team due to an argument. He later returns to the EDU team on the same day the argument happened. Plainoldbread and LARIA1111 soon joins the EDU team. CanadianRoadgeek leaves the EDU team once again stealing Newburg and the EDU models because of another argument. In April 2016, all EDU items and games become copylocked to prevent people from stealing. Later on, dshorter100 joins the EDU team. CanadianRoadgeek returns to the EDU team once again and leaves again. JaketheGamer144 leaves the EDU team due to another argument. Newburg gets vandalized by a OBS (unknown driving game name) and EDU refuses to take down ED: Newburg. However, JaketheGamer144 returns to EDU and leaves again for various reasons. Newburg gets fixed on April 10, 2016 with a few glitches. Newburg gets vandalized again by OBS once again. This time, it gets changed to Noobburg and the message said TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO. The Newburg title gets fixed a few minutes later. In May 2016, Hydrolock starts an arguement in the EDU group wall. LARIA1111 leaves the EDU team because of the fight. Anti-EDU protesters create vandalism on the External Driving along with The Joshua Videos wiki due to a huge argument. On May 24, Newburg, Calisota is soon no longer an EDU game. However, ED: Lebanon, Tennessee begins to be worked on, but is left alone later on. In June 2016, Anti-EDU protesters creates more dislikes in EDU games and vandalism happens in the EDU wiki again. LARIA1111 makes an official return to EDU. On June 4, Another vandalism in the wiki. OpenDrivingLegalAffairs was suspected of this by putting "Cease and Desist". On June 7, any references to the 2016 Newburg Riots were removed in order to meet EDU wiki's standards. It was brought back hours later. On June 25, EDU: Tuckers Crossroads, Tennessee begins progress. In July 2016, ED: Game Testing hub gets a new thumbnail. LARIA1111 retires from EDU after a short time of returning. Then a 4th of July update occurs in the ED: Game Testing hub. On July 7, the wiki got vandalized again by two people, but thanks to wiki user Dragon Rainbow who helped revert the pages. The EDU hub soon reaches 2,000 visits and 6 testing games are added. On July 8, random people vandalized the wiki changing it to "Erectile Dysfunction" and putting unwanted images. Nobody239048 and a group of people including ODLegalAffairs vandalized the wiki. Nobody239048 was a threat to the EDU wiki due to the fact he doesn't know what External Driving means and ODLegalAffairs posted a rude message on someone's message wall. A bunch of member changes occur throughout the month. On July 17, Nascarguy2444 joins the EDU team. FloridaRoadgeek joins the EDU team. HauntedInferno (formerly UnknownDOT) returns to the EDU team. CanadianRoadgeek returns to the EDU team. On July 18, BuckeyeTornado01 joins the EDU team. JaketheGamer144 returns to the EDU team. LARIA1111 returns to EDU and becomes the first EDU moderator. The External Driving forums are created soon after the few changes. HauntedInferno leaves EDU due to quitting ROBLOX. He then returns the day after. Soon, BuckeyeTornado01 leaves the EDU. On July 26, Tuckers Crossroads is vandalized and glitched due to drama and hatred. Unoperated Era (July 28, 2016 - March 12, 2017) The unoperated era lasted from July 28, 2016 to March 12, 2017. This 8 month long era completely made the EDU community inactive. This caused all of the EDU games to be cancelled. External Beginning Era (March 12, 2017 - June 7, 2018) EDU officially returns to operation on March 12 after eight months of no operations on EDU. It was left alone again after a while. Revival Era (June 7, 2018 - present) On June 7, 2018, Joshua World began claiming External Driving and revived the game.